1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for providing printing services and methods for controlling printers.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumer printer use costs are commonly based on an initial printer acquisition cost combined with replacement ink costs. Ink is typically replaced on an unpredictable schedule depending upon printer use frequency. This subjects printer owners to unpredictable replacement ink costs.
A printer use control method that more accurately reflects a regular and constant per page printing cost may be more appealable to users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.